


Before the Battle

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Wartime Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: With the end of the war looming, Theo and Blaise take a giant leap toward their future.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Celebration of Beltane 2020





	Before the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore these two. I hope you do too! Thank you to the Admin at Draco's Den for hosting this event! Happy Reading! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and creating the aesthetic! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: Beltane/Theodore Nott

_30 April 1998_

The sun was setting as Theo and Blaise made their way from the castle to the Quidditch Pitch. Blaise was watching his friend and secret boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea why the dark-haired wizard insisted they needed to take a walk tonight. There were far more important things to worry about right now. The war was all around them, and it was growing closer to an end each and every day.

Theo looked positively focused as he stared right ahead. Clearing his throat, Blaise tried to get his attention. "So what's so important that we're risking being shackled in the dungeons?" he asked as they passed by the burnt remains of Hagrid's hut.

"We're not going to get caught," Theo mumbled, still overly distracted by something. "I made sure they were distracted looking for Longbottom again."

Blaise sent his boyfriend a dark look. "That's not very nice, Theo. Longbottom is always being targeted by the Carrows."

"Which means he also knows the best places to hide," Theo pointed out. "They'll be looking for him most of the night if we're lucky."

"You're acting really strange," Blaise said as they finally began to descend the old wooden staircase that led onto the Quidditch pitch.

"I promise it will all make sense here in a minute," Theo said, taking hold of Blaise's hand and squeezing. "Now, stop worrying and relax. We've got a special evening ahead of us."

"I am choosing to trust you on this," Blaise said with a sigh, "but if we get caught, I'm making sure you get the full punishment." In reply, Theo only laughed, which caused even more unease to settle in Blaise's stomach.

Reaching the pitch, Theo tugged Blaise into the middle and took both hands into his. Dropping to one knee in the light of the crescent moon, he said, "Blaise, I know our relationship is meant to be a secret, and I intend to keep it that way for both our sakes, but I want to ask you something important."

Blaise tilted his head. "Are you asking me to marry you?" His heart pounded in his chest, and he began to sweat. They were only seventeen…

"In a way, yes," Theo answered honestly. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, he added, "The war is coming to a boiling point, Blaise. Within the next few days, all hell is going to break loose, and we could be ripped apart forever."

Glancing at their intertwined hands, Blaise knew that Theo was right. "I don't want to marry a Pureblood witch," he admitted, his stomach rolling at the thought.

"Neither do I," Theo continued. "You're the only one I've ever loved and will love… If the Dark Lord wins, then we'll be forced to do what our parents want. We'll never get a chance at a real-life together."

Blaise glanced around the empty Quidditch pitch. "Then why are we here? We can't run away now. They'll think we deserted and things will be a thousand times worse for us if the Dark Lord does win and discovers we left before the battle."

"Do you know what today is?" Theo asked, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

Blaise gave him a curious look. "Thirty April," he answered slowly, completely unsure where this was going right now.

"It's Beltane," Theo said, not wanting to keep Blaise in the dark any longer.

Recognition flashed in Blaise's dark eyes. "Beltane," he repeated, smiling himself. "I'd completely forgotten with everything going on in the castle. That doesn't explain what we're doing down here at the Quidditch Pitch, though."

"Before I explain anything else," Theo said, suddenly feeling rather choked up, "there is something I need to ask you."

Blaise had a feeling he already knew where this was going and found himself speechless. Swallowing back his emotion for the moment, he nodded. "Go on."

Relief flooded Theo at Blaise's words. "Blaise, you and I have been together for a few years now, and I know that I will never love another as much as I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me tonight?

A smile spread across Blaise's features. "I have no idea what you've got planned, but I love you too, Theo. Yes, yes, of course, I will marry you," he answered as a few tears broke free from his eyes.

Theo jumped to his feet and pulled Blaise in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for quite a few minutes before breaking free for some air. When they did, Theo said, "You've just made me the happiest wizard alive right now.'"

"I think I'm the happiest… So what is the plan?" Blaise again looked around the darkened Quidditch pitch.

"We need a broom," Theo said and began tugging Blaise toward the broomshed. "Come on."

A few minutes later and they were now on their way into the Forbidden Forest. It was dangerous, but they wouldn't be going too far. Theo explained they had to just be far enough inside the line of trees so that no one from the castle would see their little fire.

"I take it you've been planning this for a while," Blaise teased, following behind Theo.

"Only a few days. It occurred to me that we might not make it out of this thing in a good way, so I wanted to ensure that we could be together after things actually did go well." Here, he paused and gestured toward a little fire pit that was made up. There was a basket with glasses and mead, as well as some little cakes from the kitchens. "Here we are… I brought us something to celebrate with afterward."

Blaise smiled and leaned over to kiss Theo again. "It looks perfect, but what happens if the Dark Lord wins?"

"Then at least we'll have tonight," Theo said solemnly. He met Blaise's eyes, and together they decided to not discuss the morbid reality they lived in any longer. Tonight, during Beltane, they would be married.

"I'm not well versed in the traditions of Beltane," Blaise said after their unspoken agreement. "What do we do with the broom?"

Theo held up the broom between them. "This broom is going to represent a threshold. I'll place it on the ground, and then, together, we will jump over it. The simple ceremony symbolizes moving from our old life into a new one." He smiled at Blaise here, hoping that he didn't sound insane.

"And this counts as us being married?" Blaise asked, taking the broom and holding it with both hands.

"It does," Theo answered with a smirk. "Luckily, the wizarding community accepts Beltane traditions of marriage as law, so if we make it out the battle unscathed and with our freedom, no one will be able to force us to marry anyone else. The act will already be done."

"That is brilliant," Blaise murmured in awe. Slowly, he lowered the broom onto the ground between them. When he stood up straight, he said, "Go on and light the fire. I don't want to spend another second without being your husband."

Theo did as he was asked while Blaise worked at setting up their meal for after they finished their ceremony. When they were both finished, they stood together on one side of the broom and held hands. Staring into one another's eyes, they shared another quick kiss. Then, they turned and jumped over the broom together, binding their souls together as one. They kissed again on the other side, their eyes full of tears both of happiness and worry for their future.

* * *

_1 May 1998_

Quite a few hours later after having shared mead and eaten cake, Blaise and Theo lay intertwined in front of the fire. They'd made love under the canopy of trees, both afraid that they may never get another chance after they returned to the castle and the final stages of the war began to unfold. They were blissfully happy, but Blaise knew they didn't have much time left to spend in the forest this Beltane.

"I suppose we should head back to the castle before any realizes we're gone," Blaise muttered, still wrapped in Theo's arms.

Their fire had worn down, and the sun would be rising soon. Their simple Beltane marriage had been perfect, and both were hesitant for their private time to end. Sighing Heavily, Theo dropped a kiss to Blaise's head before grabbing for his wand. He extinguished the fire and then nudged Blaise to stand.

"This night has been perfect," Theo said quietly as they stood together in the darkness. The Forbidden Forest was mostly quiet save the rustling of the leaves and branches as the wind blew. "I don't want it to end."

"Whatever happens," Blaise said, taking Theo's hand, "we will get through this together. I love you, Theo, and even though by Beltane tradition we're married, I want to do this right after the war is over."

Theo began the trek back to the castle. "Do you think that will be possible? If the Dark Lord wins, then we'll have to-"

Blaise cut him off. "Don't think like that. I have a good feeling about this." Here, Blaise paused and stopped Theo from taking another step for a moment. He peered first down the hill toward where Hogsmeade was and then glanced back at his husband. "I think Potter is going to win this thing, and then we'll be free to live our life the way we want."

"I hope you're right," Theo replied and then kissed Blaise. He always adored how positive Blaise could be in time such as this.

They spent a few more minutes kissing before taking each other's hands and walking the rest of the way back to the castle. They were lucky that no one discovered them despite the early hour. Knowing the end of the war was creeping ever closer and that their entire future was on the line, Blaise and Theo returned to the Slytherin dorms and fell asleep in their separate beds for hopefully the last time before the battle to end the war would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
